


a rainy night

by Lynnmix



Series: the silence of robins [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, one-sided genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: ——“slade死了！robin，我们都看到了！他死了！”——“robin，现在根本没有什么犯罪报告！也没有什么slade！”——“天，她到底有什么毛病……”毛病？毛病！真好笑！她现在想扯着slade的领子放声嘲笑她的队友们有多么的天真单纯甚至是迟钝愚蠢，但是此刻她根本笑不出来只觉得一阵阵地委屈。
Relationships: Sladin - Relationship
Series: the silence of robins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728595
Kudos: 4





	a rainy night

“robin，我觉得你需要冷静一下，我们都需要各自冷静一下。”  
我现在冷静极了！她一拳砸在树干上，引得树枝也来回晃动，甩下了不少雨滴砸在了身上，并不防水的布料此刻已经湿透，雨水快速地带走着身体的热度不说，内衣贴在身上的感觉简直可以称作折磨。但是robin并不觉得冷，倒不如说，她已经气得麻痹了这些感觉。  
夜晚的树林里本来就没有多少光线，更可况这还是一个雨夜，树影被雨幕笼罩着显得更加模糊，手电的灯光也被雨水分割成一段一段。说实话，这绝对不是一个调查可疑人物行踪的好时机。况且这里算是jump city的边缘，树林中可能出现的野生动物暂且不提，一旦脚滑滚下山坡，求救信号能不能被外界接收到恐怕都会成为问题。  
Robin当然意识到了自己一个人来这里不是什么明智的决定，但是她必须得来，她觉得自己必须得亲自来到这里找寻才行。  
因为她在1个小时之前在监控摄像头里看到了slade的身影，就出现在这里。

按照常理来讲，slade应该已经死了。  
Terra声称她将他推到岩浆里了，但是随即那个引发了地震的女孩为了阻止这一切献出了生命。虽然这句真实性待考的证言无法查明，但是在后来的挖掘中他们确实挖出了一些尚未被烧化的人骨残骸和双色面具的碎片，似乎slade真的就这么死了。  
起初robin是这么相信着的，但是隐隐地觉得哪里不对。那些人骨已经无法进行dna测定而teen titans根本没有slade的dna数据，双色面具的存在也不能证明slade是戴着它掉进岩浆里的，除此之外她对那个连自己的能力都没法好好控制的女孩并没有多少信任，terra说她杀了slade，很有可能是她觉得她杀了slade。  
在她之前好多人都觉得自己杀了slade。Robin尖酸地想着，而最后他们谁都杀不了slade。  
不过的确，她得承认，那之后他们并没有再见过slade本人，但是他留下的那些机器人，那些炸弹，那些即使策划人已经不知所踪但依旧能照常运行的阴谋诡计依旧让他们疲于奔命，以至于robin恍惚间觉得slade成为了比活着的时候更无所不在的存在。

雨很冷，被树叶聚在一起的雨滴大颗大颗地落在她身上敲击着她的身体。镜片上面已经都是水了完全没法看清脚底下的东西，路面湿滑泥泞不说，还落着不少叶子，稍微不小心就会摔到——全身湿透已经够糟糕了，她还不想落得连bra里都塞满了泥的境地。  
她不知道自己在这个地方走了多久，也不确定有没有原地打转，雨下的太大，四周的声音嘈杂极了，robin完全不能从这些声音中分辨出属于人的动静。她摘下面具放进口袋里，手电筒照耀下的幽深密林无论从哪个角度来看长得都差不多，她开始觉得丧气，内心不再对这次的调查抱多大希望。  
但是自始至终她都没有后悔独自一人闯入这片林地。

Slade一定是通过了某种手段隐藏了自己的身形。一天前她去收检slade的残留物品，面具底下突然扬起的灰尘把她呛的不行，而在那之后她就开始不断地看到slade，那个家伙跟踪着他们的行动，控制着某些摄像头，甚至潜入到了泰坦塔的内部。  
但是她的伙伴们却一点防备都没有地直接把重要资料铺的满桌都是，大声地谈论机密内容，平日里看来稀松平常的事情此刻暴露了他们所缺少的防范意识，robin几乎是愣住了——她从未想过原来这里的防御是如此的脆弱。  
他们看不到slade，对此，robin能想到的解释就是这个新的设备能让slade完全隐身，但是为了防止自己看不到自己，所以需要吸入这种粉末来解决视觉问题。  
她试图追上对方然后打坏可能藏在衣服任何地方的那个该死的装置，但是看起来slade在遭受terra背叛之后变得更加狡猾也更加强大，原本robin还能勉强打到他，现在连对方的衣服都擦不到边。  
而她的小伙伴们全都在那一脸目瞪口呆，完全不上来帮忙。那帮单纯的家伙傻乎乎地信了slade的诈死不说，她连着被踹翻了两三次居然连个搭把手的都没有，最后robin不得不往地上扔了个烟雾弹暂时撤退了。之后说起这件事，他们从头到尾就一口咬定slade已经死了她看到的是幻觉，但是哪门子幻觉能在她腰上踹出一块淤青？又是哪门子幻觉能割破凯夫拉伤到她的胳膊？  
“slade没有死，他只是用了什么方式让你们看不到他，所以现在立刻马上去调查所有可能存储光学仪器的仓库！”她到房间重新拿了装备，回到大厅之后却发现那些家伙依旧处于什么是都不干的状态。  
“slade死了！robin，我们都看到了，而且骨头也挖出来了。他死了！”cyborg试图继续为他们的不负责任进行辩解，但是robin不吃他这一套。  
“那骨头不一定是他的！我以为我们已经讨论完了这个问题！”她继续抬高音调，肋骨上的伤开始疼痛。  
“robin，现在根本没有什么犯罪报告！没有什么隐身科技！也没有什么slade！”  
“不可能！”  
“你们给我冷静一下！”一直没有说话的raven突然睁开了四只眼睛，黑色的触手纷纷从斗篷底下钻出来将马上就要吵起来robin和cyborg分开。  
“robin，我觉得你需要冷静一下，我们都需要各自冷静一下。”starfire想拉着她回到卧室。  
Robin甩开了她的手，抬眼看到监控图像中slade的身影消失在树林里。  
“听着，我很冷静，既然你们不去的话，那我一个人去，你们就好好地在那里歇着，睁一只眼闭一只眼吧！”  
说罢robin摔门而去。  
“天，她到底有什么毛病……”  
在大门合上之前，她最后听到的是beast boy的话。

雨敲打着她的身体，随着搜索时间的延长，又湿又冷的环境让robin的心情糟透了。此刻她觉得就算是找到了slade这一切也不会有任何转机。  
然后这一切便急转直下。  
她看到了slade，不是之前那种不连贯的、神出鬼没的身影，slade拿着类似手电似的东西正向她的方向照过来。Robin急忙关掉手电躲藏起来，尽管那道光线只照到了斗篷但是她知道slade已经发现她了。光线消失了，她贴在树干上试图从雨声中听见对方的动作，但可惜环境音盖过了一切以至于当她再度借着闪电的光亮看清四周的时候，slade已经在她面前。  
那家伙没有带面具，但是闪电能够提供的照明不足以让她看清slade的脸。Robin立刻拿出棍子准备攻击，可惜她低估了这场雨所能造成的影响，她的身体被冻得发僵，四肢已经有些不听使唤。  
即便如此，robin拒绝回避战斗。她横握着棍子快速地扫了过去。Slade并没有躲开，而是单手接住了棍子向反方向猛地用力，robin的手指早就冷得有点抓不住武器，突然的外力直接让那根棍子飞了出去。  
失掉武器的同一时间robin立刻准备防御，但slade的速度比她更快。佣兵抓住她的领子将少女拎起来然后毫不留情地撞在了她身后的树上，robin试图抓住slade的胳膊，然而第二次撞击令她的头与树枝进行了粗暴的接触，她发出短促的呻吟声然后垂下了手。  
额头附近能够感受到有不同于雨水的液体留下来，她不想知道那是汗还是血。  
强烈的无助感向她袭来，robin不知道现在应该用什么表情面对这一切。和队友吵架，一意孤行地去找某个本应该死了的家伙，而现实又开玩笑般地证明了她有多么正确，并且其证明方法粗暴至极。  
说真的，在被slade拖回他的藏身处之前，robin真的以为她会被就地打死。但现在这个转折说不上是糟糕但robin确信这之后一定会急转直下。  
没错，和slade有关的任何事情都会在有一丝希望的时候急转直下。

“你湿透了，在染上肺炎之前我的建议是现在把衣服脱了去洗澡。”slade向她身上泼了杯水，尽管那只是和室内温度不相上下的温水却让robin感觉自己好像被烫伤了一般，她重新意识到自己原来已经冷成了这样。  
不仅仅是冷，肋骨处的伤，腰部的淤青还有整整48小时没能入睡的疲惫感全部回到了身体上，她现在还能勉强地站着，但是robin很清楚再过那么半个小时她可能就要不受控制地发起抖来。  
“听到没有。”见对方没有动作，slade靠了过来，抓起robin的衣领将少女提了起来然后按到了墙上。  
Robin开始剧烈挣扎，嘴里吐出伤人的词句。  
见她如此不配合，slade叹了口气，掏出别在腰后的匕首，从下到上直接把那套制服切开，双手扯住两边的衣襟向外一拉，伴随着布料撕裂的悲鸣，那团不断吸走robin身上热度的东西飞向了房间的角落。  
“现在去。”slade用仅存的一只眼睛死盯着robin的脸，他的表情已经有了杀意但是仍不足以让面前这位理解自己身处的状况，robin向他啐了一口带血的唾沫，抬脚想踹向slade的下腹。  
当然这种歇斯底里似的反抗带给她的，是匕首切开bra的搭扣的声音，slade把刀尖从她的喉咙处向下移动，在她的胸脯上切开了一个小伤口然后割断了bra，继续向下在腹部留下了渗出血珠的裂痕，最后干脆利落地把内裤也扎成了没用的布片。  
终于恢复了少许理智的robin咽下了惊叫停止了挣扎，企图用手盖住那些暴露出来的部位。直到衣不蔽体的那一刻她才意识到自己现在这个状态时多么的不堪一击。  
从头发上滴下来的水流到脸上，混合着汗液滴在胸前的伤口上引起阵阵刺痛。她狠瞪了一眼对方然后在slade松手的那一刻跑进了浴室里。

和你的敌人共用浴室可以算是人生糟糕体验之一。  
因为并不是作战用的秘密基地的缘故，这里看上去更像是民居。卧房自带的浴室简直大的令人发指，完全可以和wayne家的媲美。不过很明显slade不是bruce那种“需要”享受人生的类型，从水痕的状态来看，浴缸的使用率明显少于淋浴间，况且那个浴缸明显就是十几年的经典款，除了装水之外没有多余的花哨功能。  
她从柜子里拿了肥皂和沐浴液，关上淋浴间的门之后拧开了水阀。  
之前的挣扎倒是让体温回升了一些，温热的水打在身上并没有刺痛的感觉。胸口和腹部的划痕也只是皮肉轻伤，现在也已经看不出多少痕迹。  
但是当然，涂上肥皂还是会痛的。  
她一边懊恼着刚才将裸体暴露在对方面前的事情一边快速地洗完了澡，拧了拧头发上的水之后出来发现浴巾正好放在门口的篮子里。  
slade肯定是中途进来了。她这么想着，抖开浴巾擦干身上的水。  
疲惫感一阵阵地袭来，关节也开始疼痛，思维因为发生了太多的事情而变得不能联贯。  
所以擦干头发之后拿起篮子里的t恤套在身上什么的一定是因为没过脑子。Robin看向镜子，里面映出的黑发少女一脸憔悴，身上套着过于宽大的白色t恤，下摆足以盖到大腿。她低头闻了闻那件衣服，然后觉得这个动作实在太过恶心于是放弃。

Slade没有多看她一眼，对于真空t恤这件事也没有发表任何看法。这倒是让robin觉得稍微松了一口气，因为如果现在这个状况换成别人，dr.cheng那种看着就猥琐的货色不用说，red x或者是speedy难保眼神不会到处乱瞟。Slade的确不是什么好人，但至少不是那种坏人。  
他可是撕掉你衣服的家伙。理智这么提醒着她，但是鉴于slade并没有看向任何他不该看的地方，robin只能暂时判定目前的状态尚可接受。房间的温度对于一个刚洗完澡的人来讲还是太冷了，她坐在slade刚刚坐过椅子上，露出来的腿部因为冷而紧靠在一起。  
她懊恼地发现胸部那里因为温差刺激的缘故而挺立起来的乳头将t恤撑出了非常不妙的凸点，于是赶紧把身子向前弯了一点来掩盖这种尴尬的境况。  
“喝。”slade在流理台那里摆弄着什么，末了递给robin一杯冒着热气的饮料。  
这个杯子对于robin的手来讲稍微有点大，她缩了一下手之后用双手接过杯子。刺鼻的酒味瞬间灌满鼻腔让她下意识地又把杯子拿远了些。  
“引诱未成年人饮酒？slade，没想到你已经低端到这种程度。”但是从指尖传来的热度让robin很想拿它去焐一焐肚子，再怎么说她还是个女孩子，再过一周姨妈就要造访而她可不想因为淋了场雨就遭受痛经折磨。  
Slade靠在流理台上不声不响地观察着robin。  
再不喝就凉掉了，让slade再弄一杯是不可能的。Robin犹豫了片刻最后还是屈服于痛经的威胁，屏着呼吸喝下了辛辣的液体。  
舌头好疼，嗓子也好疼。尽管slade应该是往里兑了不少热可可（他为什么会有热可可？robin完全想不通。），但是酒精度数本来就高的烈酒并没有缓和多少。那股灼烧感一直落到胃里变成了传达到四肢百骸的热度，她喝了两口就把杯子放回了桌上。  
Robin没喝过度数这么高的酒，也不知道自己能喝多少，所以保险起见还是见好就收。她把杯子推开了一点示意对方自己已经够了，而slade的反应出乎意料地通情达理，男人拿过杯子把剩下的饮料喝掉，嘴唇的位置和robin留下的痕迹重合。  
他干嘛一边喝那玩意一边看着我！robin被盯得有点不自在，因为脚底依旧很冷所以索性把腿收了上来，整个人蜷缩在椅子上。Slade的确没像她想的其他人那样把视线放在胸啊腿啊还有言语描述不能的地方，但是一直盯着脸也不是什么能让人放松的事情。

或许是因为冷的缘故，血液循环的速度似乎比平时快了一点，酒精进入血液影响神经的速度似乎也因此加速了。  
酒精不光是削弱中枢神经系统造成抑制性神经递质过量产生（还是难以分解来着？她记不清楚了）从而降低反应速度，同时它也是有效降低判断力和自制力的利器。并且对于头一次饮酒，对于这种东西并没有建立起耐受性的青少年而言，两口烈酒的结果那必然是破坏性的。  
况且robin刚刚经历过重大的情绪波动，酒精很快就溶解了那道分割理智和情感的墙，混合着近来的压力和委屈一起释放了出来。  
“我就知道你没死。”她跳下椅子，赤足踩在地面上，酒精的影响已经十分明显，每一步都有点摇摇晃晃的。  
摇摇晃晃的Robin一步一步地靠近slade。  
“在这里设下埋伏想将我们悄无声息地干掉吗，slade？哦真扫兴是不是，只有我一个人？”她的声音忽重忽轻的，走到离slade还有两步左右的地方停下，将半干的头发拢向脑后，抬起头瞪视对方。  
没等slade回答，后续的话语接踵而至。  
“他们都觉得你死了，所以只有我一个人，我一个人来阻止你！只有我！”最后的单词带上了些许自暴自弃的意味，看似酒后四肢无力的少女单手撑着流理台快速地给出了一记飞踢。受到意料之外的攻击，Slade用胳膊挡住了对方踢过来的力道然后顺势伸手抓住robin的腿。没有任何布料阻隔的纯粹肌肤接触很好地传达了力道和痛楚，slade放手后撤的时候能看到robin的大腿上有非常鲜明的指痕，红色的，在白皙的皮肤上格外明显。  
Robin没有停下，她很快就调整了姿态摆出攻击的架势步步逼近然后突击，每一个招式都非常迅速但是准头异常可悲。这种纯粹带着情绪和本能的攻击对于slade而言可以说是对搏斗一词的侮辱，他还不想看着面前这个潜力无限的前任门徒打得跟学过两年武术的街头混混一样业余。但是毕竟这姑且也算是一场打斗，就算对方的装备非常不合时宜，slade也不打算放太多水。在防御了几下之后他伸手拨开对方的拳头然后准确地按在了robin之前受伤的肋骨处，力度并不至于把它折断但是造成的痛苦让本来自制力就毁于一旦的少女立刻停下了所有动作发出痛苦的悲鸣。  
Slade抓住这个机会用另一只手拧过robin的双腕然后将她几乎是摔在餐桌上，这些痛楚差不多能让她安静地呆一会，他如此想着，压过去凑到robin的耳边。  
本来slade是想警告面前她不要太过分，他对robin的眷顾是有限的所以对方不要作死挑战这份眷顾的极限，如果robin那么急着送死的话slade并不是狠不下心来送她上路。他本来想说你闹够了没有别以为我不敢就这么把你赶进树林里让你无处可去。  
但是slade无话可说。  
痛楚的确让robin安静了下来。  
她一言不发地瞪着slade。  
那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里，泪水大颗大颗地流出来淌在脸上。

过度关注某人的时候，在一些情况下，会产生一种下意识的“迷恋”。  
——“slade死了！robin，我们都看到了！他死了！”  
——“robin，现在根本没有什么犯罪报告！也没有什么slade！”  
——“天，她到底有什么毛病……”  
毛病？  
毛病！  
真好笑！  
她现在想扯着slade的领子放声嘲笑她的队友们有多么的天真单纯甚至是迟钝愚蠢，但是此刻她根本笑不出来只觉得一阵阵地委屈。  
都是酒精的错。她想让那些愚蠢的眼泪立刻收住但是它们完全不受控制，slade压在自己身上向受伤的地方施加的压力让她的每一次呼吸都牵连着疼痛。  
眼泪被擦去。捏住手腕的那只手逐渐松开，施加在上半身的压力撤走了，robin从桌子上坐起来。  
这个slade一点也不slade，完全就是技能点点错了的slade。她胡乱思考着那个佣兵是否有克隆或者双胞胎亲戚的事情。  
Slade看了她一眼，眼神复杂。然后转过桌子准备回去卧室。  
酒精对于身体的影响，削弱自制力在某种程度上可以约等于让欲望不受约束，并且很多欲望在身体上的表现形式和性欲其实非常类似。本来站着的时候只是觉得两腿发软稍微站不住脚，坐下后那种感觉转移到了一些更加微妙的地方并且也不再是单纯地使不上力，就好像是吸管中串着的绳子被滑溜溜地抽走的那种百爪挠心却又难以言喻的快感一般。  
她摸了摸胸口，乳尖依旧令人尴尬地硬着，是不是因为温度就不得而知。  
就算找搏斗技巧作为借口，刚才的缠斗也肯定是让slade把该看的不该看的都看到了。Robin隐约有点后悔。  
Slade不紧不慢地转过桌子马上就要离开。  
所以说这时候从桌子上爬过去并且半跪着拖住对方，挺起身子居高临下地扳过脑袋接吻这种事情也一定是酒精的错。  
当然是酒精的错。那可是能让任何想法在成型之前已经付诸实践的神奇药水。  
Robin模模糊糊地这么想着。  
在碰到对方的嘴唇的那一刻她反而开始犹豫要不要下口，试探性地碰了两下（这真的是slade？那个稍微反抗一下就能打断她肋骨的冷血佣兵？）之后对方的手才伸过来按住自己的脑后迫使她把嘴唇压了过来。但是那里等待的并不是紧闭着双唇的单调摩擦，slade用舌头舔了舔她的下唇然后用另一只手捏住她的颌骨分开她的嘴唇。  
下唇被咬了好几下，泛红是肯定的了，齿印也说不定会留下。她和slade向不同的方向偏过头试图加深这个吻，舌头侵入到比更加狭窄的口腔里之后毫不留情地翻弄着另外一片敏感的组织，比体温略低的敏感部位仅仅是交叠纠缠就让robin感到浑身发热——酒精的错！她这样想到。  
一次，又一次，短暂的喘息之后马上就是另外一番纠缠。这个时候拿它和搏斗相比较或许不合时宜，不过这节奏确实没什么区别。  
唾液润湿的嘴唇被吸吮着，对方的胡茬刮蹭着下巴，舌头和口腔黏膜被轻轻刮蹭，上颚被触及到的时候带来的上升式快感让robin有种自己的大脑要被弹射出去的错觉。  
最终这个吻以自己一口咬到slade的舌头为结束，终于分开一段可视距离后她才意识到之前为了调整位置，自己已经移动到桌子的边缘，slade的手一只搭在自己的颈后而另外一只不知什么时候移动到了腰部并且还在推着自己挺腰向前。  
作为过于早熟的青少年之一，接下来要发生的事情已经脱离了她这个年龄的分级，但是robin和其他的早熟青少年一样，向来是“去他的分级”党的忠实党员。  
“你这个……变态。”她气喘吁吁地骂道，手上完全没有推开对方的意思。  
“那么我就权当这是个同意了。”slade只是挑了挑眉，然后继续道，“不过，robin，你也知道的，无论你同不同意，这都是犯罪。”  
和自己最信任的队友吵得不可开交然后摔门离去，独自一人半夜冒雨来到荒无人烟的树林，歇斯底里地和死敌搏斗并且还落败了，被人扛回藏身处扒了衣服勒令洗澡，稍微喝了两口酒之后就遇上了这么个展开而现在她正要和自己最憎恨的那位死敌同时还是造成这一切的罪魁祸首上床并且这还是robin的初夜。如果说她在经历了无数悲剧之后依然相信有神存在谱写命运的话，那么robin可以肯定现在给自己安排这个戏码的那位神，一定是个神经病。  
但是说不定人生和性爱就是这么让人想不明白的存在，并没有多少铺垫预设讲究的就是一个顺理成章水到渠成。一个初夜你可以把它看成高过生命的贞操象征也可以就当它是一个普通的过程，而robin恰好就是后者，她真的没把这件事情看得多重要。不就是个啪啪啪么啪了又能怎样？不就是个slade么和他上床又能怎样？  
酒精引发的一系列连锁崩塌式的思路最终让robin自暴自弃地放弃了思考。

她跳下桌子然后自顾自地往slade的卧室走去，到了床边之后robin转身看着跟过来的男人然后利索地脱下了t恤丢到脚边。  
然后她就被撂在了床上。Slade站在床边跟着也脱掉了衣服，这个男人似乎完全没有因为穿着湿漉漉的衣服而浑身发冷，他压在robin身上，亲吻接踵而至。握过刀柄摸过枪支沾满过鲜血的那双粗糙的手抓着肩膀向后掰，迫使robin抬起身子几乎弯成绷紧的弓，双手不由自主地紧紧抓住了床单。  
他们的上半身贴在了一起，slade的手放开了她的肩膀向下抓住了她的胸部而另一只手垫在了腰下，揉捏乳房的力道时轻时重带来夹杂着痛楚的快感。胸部这个部位对于robin来讲一直处于一个非常微妙的地位，她心里清楚那是女性性征之一也是自己身体的一部分，但是有的时候她确实非常希望这个部位从来就没有发育过.robin和starfire或者raven不一样，她的格斗套路要求她必须一直处在运动中，而胸部的存在简直就是妨碍运动的利器。她恨死了那种在正经的战斗中胸部那种破坏气氛一般的晃来晃去的感觉，而束胸又会束得她胸口发疼喘不上气，每每想到自己必须要带着这种debuff，robin心中都有一股无名火起。所以现在她因为slade一只手不费吹灰之力就能抓住自己两边的乳房而不爽这一点，虽然与前文没什么逻辑联系但是也情有可原。  
他用拇指碾着发硬的乳头，在亲吻的间隙中robin咬紧了后槽牙阻止自己漏出呻吟。理智被消化得只剩下模糊的形状，尽管它仍尽职尽责地告诉robin自己现在正走上歧途但是那声音很快被另一个更加疯狂的给掩盖过去。从酒精和大量负面情感中诞生的少女伸着舌头一副被情欲攻陷的模样，在那条被理智称为歧途的道路欢呼着奔跑头也不回。  
酒精烧得仿佛slade触摸过的地方都变成性感带，与刚才狠抓着腿部的力道相比，那只手对待胸部简直可以算得上温柔。脂肪包裹着的柔软部位被施加了恰到好处的压力，乳尖摩擦着掌心，神经末梢传导的电信号一级一级地被性欲放大着。她在slade的身子底下扭动着试图逃开对方的手，挣扎的行为被对方看在眼里却理解成了难耐的暗语。  
Slade把头埋在robin的颈窝里在肩膀和脖子的交界线上咬出痕迹，他并没有在可能会露在外面的地方留下吻痕或者咬痕，她的佣兵先生这时候倒是意外地体贴。  
留章盖印的行动末了，robin的耳畔传来低沉的声音叫她别那么性急，毕竟他们有一整个夜晚并且她的队友不会来找她。最后一句话戳得robin各种不高兴地偏开了脑袋，但是slade并没有说错，她的队友确实不会来找她，至少不是今天，至少不是现在。  
Slade的手从胸口向下移动，指尖顺着那条浅浅的马甲线抚摸过robin的腹部停在了差不多是子宫的位置然后轻轻按压。放在腰后的手也跟着转到了胯部仿佛在询问。  
Robin叹息着分开腿放到了slade身体的两边，某个挺立着的稍高于体温的东西立刻戳到了她的大腿内侧。

从刚才开始她一直没有正眼看过那个部位。Robin虽然自认有着与年龄不符的成熟，但是绝对不是这个层次上的意思，事实上，这是她第一次看到没有马赛克覆盖的阴茎，快速地瞥了一眼之后robin觉得自己脸颊在烧于是赶紧转过头去并且试图并拢双腿。当然在两腿之间还有一个slade的时候这是不可能的，得到了许可的佣兵掰开双膝并将身子向前挺，即便是robin再用力想并拢双腿，她做到的也只是夹紧了slade的腰而已。  
少女扭动挣扎了几下之后便停下了，robin自知目前这个状况无法逆转况且自己说不定也在期待下文，毕竟即便是slade不露出那种意味不明的表情，她也很清楚自己下面已经湿了。  
高于体温，有些发烫的阴茎一下一下地磨蹭着会阴的位置，仅仅是轻轻擦过外沿便已经让robin不住地颤抖了。  
Slade那种人肯定会就这么捅进去，然后丝毫不管自己痛得半死不活自顾自地爽完结束吧。这样想着，robin抓紧了床单甚至闭上了眼睛等待痛苦的侵入。  
的确有什么插进来了，不过是比阴茎细得多的手指，试探性地拨开那里然后探了进去。未经情事的内部过度敏感，将一切感觉都直接转换成了痛觉，她本能地想要逃离，但是手腕被抓住整个人被提起来。Slade就着这个姿势向后坐下，让robin半趴半坐到自己身上，一只手扶住对方的腰，另外一只手依旧在她的两腿之间不断摸索。  
胸部紧贴着对方，阴茎戳着肚子，在理解这个体位之前robin直截了当地一口咬上对方的肩膀。这个姿势根本没法坐着，她的腿分的太开根本无法支撑自己，robin不得不伸手抱住slade的脖子防止自己下滑导致彻底坐到那根手指上，那一定会痛死的。  
不过这么看来slade是一点也不着急，扶着腰的手顺着光滑的皮肤向下然后托住了robin的臀部，他将她向上托起了一点到了适合接吻的角度，从刚才的反应来看接吻是让robin放松下来享受快感的最佳方式。他不断地调整角度磨蹭着robin的身体试图让她放松下来。  
倒不是不想就那么直接将阴茎整根埋入，被插入的里面又热又紧仿佛要将手指融化，紧紧包裹着的黏膜时不时还会抽动仿佛要求着进入一般，但是就这么插进去的话肯定会在之后被小鸟镖伺候，而且万一撕裂了什么不该撕裂的东西的话中意的门徒就这么被自己一手毁掉实在是遗憾。  
拇指像之前对待乳头那样碾过阴蒂的时候收到了比之前激烈许多的反应，robin突然惊叫出声并且还咬到了舌头。  
“……不行。”沉默了半晌之后她捂着嘴漏出这么一句，但是当然，向slade求饶是一点用都没有的，他只会抓住机会变本加厉而已。

但是slade并没有觉得哪里不行，对敏感处进行恰到好处的刺激使少女的身体完全进入了性唤起的状态。被肉壁紧紧包裹着的手指感受到了润滑，那些粘粘的分泌物一波又一波地不断向外流出，并因为手指抽插的动作发出羞耻的声音。  
Robin几乎咬不住slade的肩膀了，仅仅是被手指插入，带来的快感已经让她束手无策。酒精在体内里流窜着作案，侵入体内抽插翻搅的手指和玩弄着肉芽的手指带来的快感抓挠着肺腑让她不得安生，robin自知还有体力做最后的挣扎，但是酒精和快感正逐渐地剥夺她对身体的操纵能力。  
“并不没有什么不行的。性并不是一件坏事。”某个声音在她脑内回响着催促她放弃，快感作为强有力的佐证让robin实在找不出还有什么拒绝的理由。她能感觉到自己的阴道一松一紧地规律地吞吐着手指，她也清楚这些带来的快感已经满足不了自己。于是她松了口，回应起对方的亲吻，甚至主动伸出舌头与之摩擦缠绕。  
Slade把手指从下面抽了出来，那上面沾了不少robin的体液，他本打算再说点什么让robin作出更加有趣的反应，不过看样子robin现在的状态已经听不进去什么东西，所以他只能默默地把这个梗记下以备不时之需。  
Robin把手搭在slade的肩膀上试图把自己撑起来，佣兵心领神会地扶住她的腰让她能够跪起来，勃起的阴茎一下一下地磨蹭着入口但并没有直接进入的意思。  
在床上的slade简直绅士得不像slade，但是robin并没有继续思考，她慢慢地让身体下沉，将对方的阴茎一点点吞下。  
这个过程当然称不上舒服，即便是用手指做了扩张，但是slade的尺寸对于robin来讲还是很大。黏膜之间相互摩擦的确带来了不少快感，但是疼痛感也非常清晰，肉壁不受控制地收缩着想把入侵的异物挤出去，阴茎顶端戳到处女膜并且几乎把那块组织撕裂。可是这些疼痛对于robin来讲，虽然陌生，但并没有到不能忍受的地步。  
比起折断肋骨摔断胳膊之类的疼痛，现在发生在她体内的疼痛根本就不值一提，robin缓缓地叹气然后坐了下去，整根没入之后除了痛觉之外还有很明显的被撑开的感觉。况且她因为酒精而晕眩着，疼痛随着理智的残象逐渐飘远。  
Slade缓慢地、有节奏地动了起来。之前被前戏带来的快感弹射出去的大脑落在了下身，并且因为过于强烈的快感至少退化了好几个阶段，robin现在已经不能继续思考了，她紧紧地攀附着slade的身体，不受控制地呻吟着。  
原本应该装着脑子的位置已经被快感填满了。Slade抓着她的腰主导着这场性爱，抽插了一阵之后发现robin已经使不上力气配合他的动作于是把她轻推到床上。Robin的柔韧性很好，这一点在床上得到了充分的证实；slade架起了她的双腿并且把它们向着robin的躯干折叠，这个姿势换作他以前的女伴们的话那些女人现在已经开始挣扎着喊疼了，但是robin似乎并没有因此觉得有丝毫不适，反而扭动着身体试图找到更适合插入的角度。  
他们身体的契合度好得让slade觉得这一切都非常不真实，整件事情的展开太合他的心意以至于连佣兵自己都开始怀疑起这一切是不是醒来之后就会觉得丢人到不行的春梦，可是被没擦干的头发濡湿的床单已经变冷了，腿部凉飕飕的感觉真切得不像是梦境。在胡思乱想这些东西的时候他并没有停下腰部的挺动，阴茎一下一下撞击着深处的感觉连同被肉壁包裹的热度烧得他嗓子干涩只能发出沙哑的喘息，robin在他身子底下揪着床单发出断断续续的呻吟声，因为交合的动作而抖动不止的胴体上零星散落着泛白的疤痕。  
他们的关系超越了死敌超越了师徒走向了更加不明不白的阶段。

等到slade想起来没戴套的时候已经有点晚了，尽管在最关键的时刻理智战胜了欲望迫使他抽出来射在robin胸部以上脖子以下的位置，但是前液里面可能会混进去的东西依旧有可能进入到不该进入的地方，当然这概率太小了可以忽略不计。佣兵闭眼深呼吸了几下之后感觉到自己的心率正趋于平稳，自从接受了改造之后他很少感到疲惫。  
但是robin还是一个未成年少女，再怎么训练她的体力也不可能与早已摆脱普通人类身份的佣兵相比，更何况女性的高潮时间比男性要长而且更加消耗体力。她现在连呼吸都是抖的，眼球只能缓慢地转动着观察四周，从体内传来的快感尽管正在减退但是思考尚且敌不住一波一波袭来的神经电流。Robin觉得现在的姿势难受极了，她的上半身处于侧躺状态但是下半身正好和上面拧着，slade充分利用了她的柔韧性选择了一个非常别扭的体位。她用仅存的气力把自己翻过来平躺在床上，余光里slade已经翻身下床像什么都没发生一样进了浴室，robin有点想骂人，但是自从大脑在刚才被快感消灭之后，她感觉脑浆已经被替换成了白色粘稠物，话到嘴边却发现自己一个词都想不起来，出口的只有莫名其妙的声音还带着嘶哑。她眨了眨眼睛，索性决定就这么睡过去。  
等到robin再醒来的时候已经是第二天中午了，昨晚弄上的汗水和精液已经不见了，但是咬痕吻痕以及割伤和淤青依旧还在。卧室里面除她之外一个人都没有，掀起被子只能看到她旁边有一个躺过的痕迹，身边的枕头上掉了几根银白的头发，几件衣服被叠好了放在床头柜上。  
没有留言或威胁，她把那些衣服一件一件地展开试图发现夹在里面的小纸条，但是什么都没有。衣服很合身，就连内衣都是她平常穿的尺寸，robin很清楚自己的内衣连同制服已经在昨晚变成破布，而slade并不像是会在自己的藏身处备上女性衣物的人，所以面前这些常服肯定是他今早才购入的。  
当然，佣兵把所有的标签都剪掉了所以查找购物地点几乎不可能；而robin也不可能用这个来作为追踪slade的线索——就算真的追踪到了，她也没法和队友们交代。  
思前想后她决定把这个雨夜所发生的所有事都埋入黑暗，无论何人再度提及，她都不会对此多说一个字。  
毕竟这里的所有东西，她都无法带走。


End file.
